projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
North-South Line
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"| North-South Line 诺城地铁1号线 (南北线) Nuòchéng Dìtiě Yī Hào Xiàn (Nánběi Xiàn) ' 'ノチロ地下鉄1号線 (南北線) Nochiro Chikatetsu Ichi-gōsen (Nanboku-sen) ' |- | colspan="2" |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:NotchRailLogo.png}}}| }px |- | align="center" colspan="2"|''Route map |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#4169E1; color:#ffffff;" |Overview |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Transit type | width="60%" align="left"|Rapid transit |- ! width="40%" align="left"|System | width="60%" align="left"|NotchRail |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Termini | width="60%" align="left"|Caniswell Alistonville |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Stations | width="60%" align="left"|35 in operation 1 in planning |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Services | width="60%" align="left"|3 |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#4169E1; color:#ffffff;" |Operation |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Opened | width="60%" align="left"|25 February 1992 |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Owner | width="60%" align="left"|Jebsten State Government |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Operator(s) | width="60%" align="left"|NotchTransit Corporation |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Character | width="60%" align="left"|Ground Underground Elevated |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Depot(s) | width="60%" align="left"|Greendale Mulgoa |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Fleet | width="60%" align="left"|H Set |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#4169E1; color:#ffffff;" |Technical |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Track gauge | width="60%" align="left"|1,435 mm (4 ft 8½ in) standard gauge |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Electrification | width="60%" align="left"|DC 1500 V third rail |} The '''L1 is a rapid transit line in the NotchRail network. It was formerly named the Main Line (1992–2025), briefly the Central Line (2025–2026), and the City Line (2026–2073). It was formerly coded Line 01. Formed as the amalgamation of the former City and Northern Lines, the North-South line serves the northern and southern suburbs of Notchropolis, as well as some of the inner-city suburbs. It directly travels through the heart of the city along its north-south route. It previously also served stations on the City Circle, before the City Line was truncated from it in 2053. The line is coloured azure blue on NotchRail maps and timetables. History Plans for a rapid transit system in Notchropolis originated from at least the 1970's. The Great War of Craftia from 1978 to 1987 hindered the progress of such rapid transit system. In 1990 Notchropolis Railways was established and construction commenced later that year. The first section opened in 1992 and connected what is now the stations of Central and Library. In 1995 the railway line was officially opened, with the extension to what is now the station of City Hall, which provided access to the newly opened Notchropolis Town Hall (now Notchropolis City Hall). The turn of the millenium saw the opening of the extension to what is now the station of Greenhouse. The line by then had consisted of the following stations: *Central *Cemetery (now Library) *Town Hall (now City Hall) *Rollercoaster *Hospital *The Farm (now''' Greenhouse') For the opening of the new Tunnel Line (now Northern Line) in 2008, the line from Central to The Farm was named the '''Main Line', and Central station was upgraded. In 2013 the line was extended to CS Tower along with the opening of the CS Tower. The station of CraftField opened in 2024 with the opening of CraftField. Later that year the Downtown Line (then named Inner South-West Line) was opened to Op Castle (then named Op Castle/Safari Zone). CS Tower was upgraded to accommedate the new line. Originally the plan was to combine the two lines (Main Line and Inner South-West Line) together, but it was decided not to later. Opening History *February 25, 1992 - The first section of the original line, a short single-track trial line connecting Central and Cemetery (now Library), with 2 stations, opens. *December 26, 1993 - Duplication of the entire line is complete. *August 6, 1995 - A short extension to Town Hall (now City Hall), with 1 new station, opens. *January 3, 2000 - An extension to The Farm (now Greenhouse), with 3 new stations, opens. *March 11, 2006 - Troll House, Obstacle Course (now Hall Park), Rollercoaster and Waratah Park open. *December 4, 2007 - Bomberman Arena (now Mortdale) opens. *November 12, 2013 - An extension to CS Tower (now Downtown), with 1 new station, opens. *May 19, 2014 - An extension to Olympic Park (now Olympic Stadium), with 1 new station, opens. *January 1, 2024 - CraftField opens. *August 24, 2053 - Troll House, City Hall, Waratah Park, Hall Park and Rollercoaster are closed for construction of the City Circle Line. *September 1, 2053 - Troll House (platforms 3 and 4 only) reopens. Today, City Hall and Waratah Park remain as part of the City Circle, while Hall Park and Rollercoaster are now part of the Lake Line. Description of Route The City Line starts at Central. Before Central was redeveloped, it was the only line to have aboveground platforms (platforms 1 and 2). The line travels generally eastward onto a SkyTrain bridge, through the stations of CraftField and Library, before going back onto ground level and slightly curving north to Troll House. The line then travels south through Hospital, then turns westward to Mortdale. After Mortdale, the line heads south through the stations of Greenhouse and Downtown before crossing Griffith Creek and terminating at Olympic Stadium. Stations Stopping patterns Central to Olympic Stadium services typically run on the following patterns: 1. All stations: Central, CraftField, Library, Troll House, Hospital, Mortdale, Greenhouse, Downtown, Olympic Stadium 2. Limited stops (most common stopping pattern): Central, Library, Troll House, Hospital, Mortdale, Downtown, Olympic Stadium 3. Express: Central, Troll House, Downtown, Olympic Stadium